Justice and Power
by swimgirl07
Summary: "Justice and power must be brought together, so that whatever is just may be powerful, and whatever is powerful may be just." Harrison James Potter-Black, a young liaison officer w/the ICW, meets the team at the Jeffersonian. Chaos will ensue. R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey ya'll, real quick, this is just something I've had in my head for months, let me know if I should continue! Those of you reading Taking a Stand, I haven't forgotten about it! I promise! :D Read and Review please! **

Harrison James Potter-Black stepped off of the plane at the Baltimore Washington International airport carrying a sleeping five-year old Teddy Lupin Potter-Black over his shoulder. Harry was dressed in a black fitted muggle suit, the jacket off and wrapped around his son, revealing a red silk button-up and black tie, all slightly disheveled due to the long flight and his sleeping son.

Harry and Teddy had left France the day before, after receiving his next assignment from the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) whom he had been working for since for three years. After the final battle, Harry had been instrumental in the clean up in the country. No longer wanting to be an Auror, he helped to gather the last of the fleeing Death Eaters, made sure they had fair trials, and helped make sure Hogwarts was back in shape. Even with magic, all of that took nearly two and half years. During that time Harry had been working with members of the ICW who were helping him and Britain in the clean up effort, and Harry had learned the word liaison. The more he learned of the position, the more he fell in love with idea, helping the world through understanding and cooperation instead of violence and death. As soon as the operation was done, Harry put in his application for the job. He wasn't quickly hired, he had to go through the same training and testing as the other applicants, and he was thankful that he had to prove himself instead of being given the job simply for his name.

After his parents death, Teddy was placed in the custody of his grandmother Andromeda, with Harry acting as uncle and babysitter as necessary. It was on the night of one of their sleepovers that several Death Eaters decided to show they were still out there, alive and well, and attacked Diagon Alley. Before the Aurors were able to round them up, they had killed many bystanders, including Andromeda. After her death, Harry gained custody of year old Teddy, although many of the Wizengamot members raised their eyebrows at the 18 year old.

Harry's social life had been extremely slow the last five years, having ended his relationship with Ginny shortly after gaining custody of Teddy. She'd been absolutely dead set against it from the moment they had been told of Andromeda's death. She'd treated Teddy nearly as bad as the Dursley's had treated him, but it wasn't until he heard her telling Hermione that she wanted to put Teddy in an orphanage that Harry finally put an end to the "relationship". Ron and Molly had been furious with him, acting as though he'd betrayed them. Hermione, as Ron's fiance, had sided with him. As had the majority of the Weasley clan. The only ones that had taken his side had been the Fred and George, and Fleur. It had put a great strain on Bill and Fleur's marriage, Bill only seeing that his baby sister had been heartbroken, wanted to kill Harry, but Fleur, having been good friends with Harry since the Triwizard Tournament listened to Harry's side of the story and immediately agreed that he'd done the right thing.

He'd lived with Fred and George above the shop until he'd been given his first assignment from the ICW. During that time Harry discovered that he was bi-sexual, although his preference leaned a bit more towards men. He found dating to be absolutely difficult, for many reasons. The first being who he was, most people weren't interested in knowing him, but in gaining his fortune, and to be famous as The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Killed-Voldemort's lover. After eliminating those from the queue, only a handful were willing to put up with a child. Harry had lost count of the number of men and women that turned tail and ran after learning that he had a young boy to take care of.

Hoisting his carry on bags higher on his other shoulder, Harry walked out to the waiting area, searching for the man he had been told would be there to pick them up. A man wearing a similar outfit to Harry's (what Harry had been in formed was FBI standard) was holding a small poster board his last name printed on it, and looking right passed him.

Harry smiled and began making his way over to him. The man had a somewhat stocky build, despite the fact that he was a bit taller than most of those in the vicinity, and nearly a head taller than Harry's 5'6". As Harry approached, the man stopped several older gentlemen, and seemed to be getting more and more upset when none of them matched the name on the poster. Harry snickered quietly as he saw the type of man that he was expected to be. Each of those stopped were at least 35, some even graying, looking poised, and (Harry was pleased to note) all in good shape.

Tapping the man on the shoulder, he noticed that his tie was definitely not FBI standard, though it didn't break dress code, with several cartoon characters splattered on it. The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Harry, though he put a polite smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked, politely, as though used to helping people. Harry smiled warmly at the man, and barely restrained himself from laughing aloud, he was certainly not what this man was expecting.

"Hello, mate. Officer Harrison Potter-Black, at your service." Harry held his free hand out to the Agent, his grin widening at the brief look of horror on the man's face before it was quickly smoothed back into a polite smile.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OH MY GOODNESS! The reviews! Not to mention the favorites and story alerts now crowding my inbox! Thank you all so much! I'm so glad that this has gotten that kind of reception. You don't know how happy I am with the responses. Keep it up.**

**I try to reply to individual review that ask questions and such, but there were a few questions asked that I felt most people would like to know. **

**1: Pairings- I'm currently unsure who I'm going to pair Harry with at the moment, I'm planning on having him be a major flirt with most of the squints, just his personality. If any pairing sticks out at me, I'll let you all know with appropriate warnings regarding it.**

**2: Living arrangements- Harry has already bought a nice house, similar to what I imagine Hodgins' to be like, but smaller, and I'm unsure whether or not they should be in the same neighborhood as Hodgins. Let me know?**

**Also, special thanks to **_**alaison**_** who noticed a discrepancy in Ch 1, I've fixed it, and thank you for letting me know about it. I'm not sure if there will be a notice of the change or not, if there is I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**Another thanks to _alaison_, as I got myself (and most likely other) confused with a problem in here, just changed it so hopefully no one else will be confused.**

**Wow, long note. On to the story!**

Chapter 2

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, nice to meet you." He replied, shaking Harry's hand, Harry felt the grip tighten a bit towards the end, and knew it was the first of many tests he would need to pass to get any real respect from Booth.

"You as well." Harry answered, hitching the bags up again, trying not to jostle Teddy too much. "And since he's asleep at the moment, I'll have to do the introduction myself. This is my son, Teddy."

"Hmm," Booth hummed noncommittally, "So, should we get your other bags?"

"Oh, no, this is it." Harry replied, pulling on the straps on his shoulder. "Teddy and I have always traveled light. We'll buy anything else we need when we need it."

"Oh, alright then... Um, well, I suppose we should get going."

"Yes, lets." Harry responded, following Agent Booth outside to a black SUV. After bucking a now awake, but still groggy Teddy into the backseat, Harry sat in the awkward silence for a few moments before deciding to cut to the chase.

"I realize I'm not quite what you were expecting Agent Booth, but I assure you I am very good at my job, and I am willing to prove that." he stated, staring determinedly in front of him, allowing Booth to eye him suspiciously from the driver's seat.

"Hmm. Well, you're a kid. I'm sure you've got potential, but I don't see how you can have the rep you do." Booth stated, bluntly.

"Rep?" Harry asked, confused. Booth laughed.

"Sorry, reputation. My boss acted like you could walk on water." Harry threw a quick glance at the man, making sure he was joking, and not alluding to magic. Only the President and the Director of the FBI were to know anything regarding his origins. Harry suppressed a relieved sigh when he saw the man was sincere. "I just don't believe in taking the word of others without finding out for myself. Though Bones would probably say that's exactly what I do with religion."

"I understand. I assure you that I've earned my reputation, though not by performing holy acts." Harry snorted, amused by the thought, and turned to make sure Teddy was comfortable before continuing. "I hope to be able to prove myself in my future with your organization." Booth seemed to be slightly appeased by this, a small smirk making it's way onto his face, no doubt planning ways to torture him, and changed the subject.

"So how old is your boy? Ted, was it?" Booth asked, sincere.

"Teddy, and he'll be six in three months." Harry answered with a smile, he could boast about his little man for days if given the opportunity. "Huh, little man?" he asked the now wide-awake boy sitting behind Booth.

"Yeah, Imma be this many." he stated holding up his first two fingers and thumb, in the ASL sign for six, with slight concentration.

"Teddy, grammar." Harry reminded his son, although he could speak very properly, Teddy had a habit of speaking a bit under his intelligence level and Harry was constantly trying to correct his pronunciation. Booth looked at him with a strange look on his face.

"I apologize, Daddy. I meant to say, that I'll be six years old on November 15th" Booth scoffed at the mature tone coming from the small boy, only a little over a year older than Parker.

"Much better." Harry said, then explained the exchange to Booth. "Teddy, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, I'll be working with him for the foreseeable future. Agent Booth, Teddy-"

"I can introduce myself, Father!" Teddy exclaimed from the backseat, causing Booth to snort. Harry shook his head in exasperation.

"Of course, by all means."

"Hello Agent Booth, my name is Teddy Lupin Potter-Black, I'm very pleased to meet you." the boy said pompously, puffing out his little chest. Booth barely contained his laughter at the sight.

"Very nice to meet you too Teddy." he replied, "How would you like to see where your dad's gonna be working, and meet Dr. Brennan?" he asked, looking to Harry, who nodded.

"Ok, tha sounds like fun."

"Teddy."

"Sorry. I meant that that sounds like a fabulous idea."

"Much better."

As they were going through the security routine and Teddy was asking the other agents about their guns, Booth pulled Harry aside a bit.

"Look Black, I'm not trying to be offensive by saying this or anything, but I feel like I should speak up." Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Well, with the whole correcting Teddy's grammar and all, I just felt like maybe you should lighten up about it, he's a kid, kid's talk differently that adults do, it's natural and normal, and … well, you don't want em growing up too fast, ya know? They do that on their own." Booth finished awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable. Harry nodded.

"I understand your view, Agent Booth. And I'm not offended." Booth sighed. "However, I'm not going to stop, my son is very intelligent. I'm not saying that to brag, although I could brag for hours, I'm saying it so you'll understand better. Teddy has impeccable grammar, and very good communication skills, high for his age, yes. If his abilities were more on par with the average six year old, I wouldn't be reminding him, but I just want him to reach his potential. Are you a father, Agent Booth?" Booth nodded, "Then you understand what I mean, yes? I don't want to push him so he resents me, but I don't want him to just coast through his life and education either." Booth nodded once again.

"I understand, sometimes you need a little outside perspective on your techniques as a parent, so I figured I'd give you my opinion. You're still a kid yourself, you shouldn't have to raise one without any help." Booth said. Harry laughed, and Booth wasn't sure if he'd imagined the coldness in it.

"Agent Booth, I haven't been a child in a very long time, I assure you. An old friend of mine had this saying, 'It's not the years that matter, it's the miles.' I've got a lot of miles, Booth"

Just as Booth opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that, the security guard, following Teddy, walked over to them.

"He says we can go in now Daddy." Teddy called, skipping up to Harry and holding out his hand for Harry to hold.

"Well, I guess we should introduce you to the Squints." Booth said, leading the way into the lab.

"Squints?" Harry and Teddy asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And I am once again amazed at the responses this has gotten! I really hope you like this next chapter, and please R&R**

**Warning: slightly disgusting image, but it's not too graphic, if you've got a really good imagination, you might cringe a little, otherwise, you'll be fine.**

Chapter 3

_"Well, I guess we should introduce you to the Squints." Booth said, leading the way into the lab._

_"Squints?" Harry and Teddy asked._

"Bones!" Booth hollered, walking up the stairs to the main observation area.

"I told you we're still gaining evidence at this point, we'll tell you who she is as soon as we know." a tall brunette woman, whom Harry recognized from the back cover of one of his books, answered, without looking up from the table, on which a set of decomposing remains laid. Booth grimaced and raised a hand to stop Harry.

"You may not want to bring Teddy any closer." He said, gesturing to the foul smelling half decomposed corpse that Harry could just make out from the bottom step. Harry nodded, and Booth turned back to Dr. Brennan.

"Actually, Bones, I wanted you to meet our new liaison officer." Dr. Brennan, or "Bones" as Agent Booth had apparently taken to calling her, looked up at this, her eyes obviously assessing Harry. "The rest of the gang should come out from behind their microscopes too."

"Yes, of course, if you'll just follow me, Zach and Hodgins are in the process of gaining more evidence." Brennan said, turning and walking off the platform, Booth, Harry, and Teddy following.

The sight that met them had Harry on edge. Two people, a somewhat gangly boy with shaggy brown hair and a man about Harry's height with very curly hair were leaning over a large black snake in a glass cage. Harry had a sense of déjà vu at the sight of the younger man tapping the glass with his knuckles. The cage was connected to several containers, which Harry didn't recognize. He had a sense of foreboding for the snake.

"Where are Angela and Cam?" Booth asked.

"Right here, I heard you hollering from my office, Booth." A darker skinned woman with her hair in a tight bun that was oddly reminiscent of Professor McGonagall's, answered from the doorway they had just entered through, standing with a woman who looked to be part Asian, with a sketchpad in her arms.

"Alright, well now that everyone is here, I suppose I'll make the introductions." Booth said, rubbing his hands together. "Black, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist and her assistant Zach Addey," Booth pointed to the shaggy haired man who waved, "Dr. Jack Hodgins, bug and slime guy," curly nodded curtly, "and this is Dr. Camille Saroyan, the head of the Forensics department here at the Jeffersonian," the dark skinned woman smiled and waved a bit, "and the beautiful Miss Angela Montenegro, in charge of facial reconstruction." The dark haired woman smiled and said 'hello.' Harry nodded kindly to them all in turn. Booth continued.

"Squints, this is Officer Harrison James Potter-Black, the new liaison officer whose been assigned to work with us for the foreseeable future, and his son," here he paused and looked at the five-year old, "Teddy, would you like to introduce yourself?" Booth asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Teddy Lupin Potter-Black, it's very nice to make your acquaintance." Teddy stated, once again puffing out his chest, causing the team to all force back laughter, as Harry smiled proudly down at his son. "What are you doing to the snake?" Teddy asked, unknowingly echoing Harry's earlier thoughts. The team turned their attention back to the snake, Dr. Saroyan asking the same question. "What kind of snake is that, Daddy?" Teddy asked, looking up to his father for an answer.  
Harry peered closely at the snake, noting its markings and size.

"I believe it's a Black Rat snake, cub." Harry answered, "And I'd like to know what's happening to it as well." Hodgins looked a bit surprised that Harry knew what breed it was and answered quickly.

"You're right, it's a Black Rat snake, it was found wrapped around the body," the man began to warm up to the story, demonstrating by wrapping an arm around Zach's neck.

"Why am I always the victim?" Zach asked with a slight whine.

"And had started to consume it." Hodgins ignored the boy. "There may be evidence in its intestinal tract, so we've hooked up the containers holding two ounces of vaporized calcium cyanide to the cage. We'll release the gas-" Booth snorted, causing Harry to smirk, and Hodgins to glare. "and in a few minutes the rat snake will..." he looked briefly at Teddy's enraptured face and stuttered over his words. "will, not put up anymore fight, and we'll be able to get the particles out of his stomach." Teddy scrunched up his face in concentration for a moment.

"You're gonna KILL it?" he asked in horror. He knew of his father's feelings towards the reptiles, and looked about ready to scream. The look on Harry's face was remarkably similar, though he remained calmer than his son.

"I might have another solution, one that does not involve killing the snake." He stated, he motioned towards the case. "May I?" he asked to the room in general, the two men looked to Dr. Brennan, who looked suspiciously at Harry, and then to Dr. Saroyan, who in turn looked to Booth, who simply shrugged and held his hands up in a gesture that clearly said, 'I've got no problem with it, but I'm not taking credit if the damn snake gets loose.' Saroyan nodded to Harry, who shrugged out of his suit jacket, handed it to Teddy and rolled up his sleeves.

Walking over to the cage, Harry very slowly removed the lid, and grabbed the snake around the neck with the snake hook sitting on the table. Harry couldn't help but hear its words as it hissed in panic

_Ssstupid humanss, locking me in thisss abominable contrapssion. Come clossser human and let me bite you. _

_I mean no harm, master snake._ Harry very quietly hissed in Parseltongue to the large creature.

_A Ssspeaker!_ the snake exclaimed happily _Ssstassio hass only heard taless of Ssspeakers! An exsseedingly great honor Sspeaker, that you would deem to Ssspeak to me._ Harry chuckled a bit.

_You flatter me Stasio, would you be so kind as to allow me to remove you from this cage?_ It immediately relaxed and allowed itself to be pulled from the cage. Harry explaining that he needed the creature to regurgitate the contents of his stomach for the other stupid humans in the room so that they would not kill it. He also promised him a very large meal as soon as he was done.

While Harry was having the nearly silent conversation with Stasio, the rest of the team looked on in wonder as Harry laid the great snake on the next table over and began to massage it around the middle. Looking up Harry asked if they could get a bucket of some sort to be placed near the end of the table. It was quickly put in place, all the while Harry rubbed random circles on the creature's body. A few moments later the snake opened its jaws and vomited into the bucket, the entirety of its stomach. Minutes later and the bucket was full.

"The stomach and intestinal tract are empty." Harry stated, allowing Stasio to wrap its 4' body around his shoulders, ignoring the shocked gasps of the team.

"Isn ma daddy awesome?" Teddy exclaimed to the gaping team of squints.

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	4. AN: Farewell For Now

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to inform you that this profile will be abandoned in the next month.

I simply feel that I have outgrown it, I started this profile in high school, worlds away from where I am in my life currently. I feel I have changed in my preferences, in my writting style, etc, etc. I feel that it is time to say goodbye to this and hello to who I am now.

To all of you who have favorited/reviewed my works, THANK YOU. I seriously adore each and everyone of you, and want to let you knoe that your words of encouragement have actually helped me in this growing up process. So, again, thank you.

For those of you wondering what this means for my two unfinished stories, do not fear!, I WILL be continuing both stories, although they will be undergoing a rewritting process that will possibly change certain things. Once I've rewritten them, and got much more written than the few chapters I have now, I will be posting them under the same or similar titles under the username SlytherinBB07. I'd love it if I saw you all there.

Anyway, my lovely readers, I apologize if this is somehow upsetting, but I do feel that it is for the best, for me as a writer and as a person, and I hope that you understand.

For the last time,

SwimGirl07


End file.
